Shaman King x Bleach: Crossover
by SongofFullbring
Summary: Karakura Town is besieged by the mysterious Shamans! Fighting among themselves for the right to succeed their King, they will employ the spirit races that inhabit the place. Shinigamis will clash swords with each other, Hollows will be use with the "purest of purposes". battling along some of their friends and foes, Ichigo and Yoh try to couple the pieces of a cosmic plan.


31 Aug. 16:16. Karakura Town.  
The grave was carved with the name of Masaki Kurosaki and in front of it, three siblings payed an unexpected visit for reflections and memories. Usually this happened once a year in June, but the older one, Ichigo Kurosaki had persuaded his two Little sisters, and without much to do that afternoon, and with the old man traveling abroad for the next few weeks it appeared as a good way to say goodbye to summer vacations in family.  
It is true that the boy had a lot to think about. For several months now he had performed as a substitute of Shinigami, making in the process new friends, waging fierce battles, and in all instance, discovering a whole new world in Soul Society. Blinfolded about its existence he had intuited it for his entire life. His mother as the deffinate testimony: Dying by the raid of the same monsters he had to slay now, trying to keep peace on those around him, thanks to his spiritual strength. Today he had come to pay respect to the deffinate moment which had lead him to the top of the Soukyoku as a force to be reckoned with, wielding the ultímate power to protect.  
Alas, this was not all. this same daybreak he started to feel weird spiritual pressures scattering around town. He had followed one to this place, the graveyard. He suspected that soon he'll Heard from his friends in the other side. Those in Soul Society.  
…Ichigo had never been apalled in the presence of wandering ghosts, he was capable of seeing them since he was a kid, and as a Shinigami he had the the mission of purifying them, either the Pluses, souls of the living, through a burial rite and the Menos, beasts formed from the souls of the corrupted, by slaughter. But that kid on the hill, all above the tombstones, he was surronded, seeming to enjoy his commune with the recently deceased. What kind of abilities did he have? Why did he seemed so relaxed and familiar with them?  
Almost unnoticed he fixed his gaze in Ichigo, then smiled, "Would he know that I knows?", he asked himself.  
His train of thought was interrumpted "Brother… whats wrong?" the smallest sister, Yuzu Kurosaki looked uneasy talking to him, he figured out that he had remained silent for a long time and had a very serious expression, he averted the gaze of the hill, hoping that Karin and she hadnt noticed what was happening nearby, both of them could sense spirits as well. The orange haired hero decided to save his sisters from concern from the time being.  
"It's nothing, lets go".  
The boy who conversed with ghost chuckled as the family walked away.

1 Sept. 8:35. Karakura Highschool.  
It was the start of a new semester, students everywhere in the building where quieting down as the first classes began.  
Chad Yasutora and Inoue Orihime watched slightly worried as his friend, the Death God apprentice, tried to stay awake while the rest of the closest schoolmates buzzed around him. They helped Ichigo every now and then cleansing the town from the presence of Hollows, skull monsters which formed the Menos. Last night they fought a particularly aggresive and strong foe, it was a bandit with lizard skin, they made him retreat and not much else. Of course, Ichigo had more tan enough power to defeat him, but he had to be as well careful of not over exposing his spiritual strength, which was a beacon of light for every creature in the cities proximities. Though he insisted on taking care alone, truth is that the help that his two friends provided was needed. But he wouldnt admit it.  
Asano, Kojima and Tatsuki continued on their beginning of classes ramblings:  
-Ooooiiii guiiiiiiiiises, how were holidaysss? Did you rest well? Did you discovered yourself in a journey of spiritual proportions? Did you stand among oceanic rocks wondering about what you learned and what will cooomee? I haven't forgotten your betrayal, any of you! You left me all alone here on yer fancy places, but i worked and worked to get the tickets!- the always energetic Keigo Asano went on and on.  
-...Tickets?-Tatsuki asked.  
-Yes! The tickets! The car expo coming next week in the Sukari Center, it'll be huge!The Aston Martin, the Lotus, the Ferrari... all of them will be here! And I get to go and you don't hahaha!  
-Can't go either way- said Ichigo  
-Naaah, gotta retrain my recovered arm in judo- said Tatsuki Arisawa.  
-Sorry Asano!- said Orihime with a charming smile hiding the absolute non interest with the idea.  
-...- Said Chad  
-I don't even like cars - Said Mizuiro Kojima.  
-Y-y-yeah! As if!-He took out five pieces of paper from his pocket. –Not like i was going to invite any of you, guess ill go for the entire week eh?  
-But Asano, dude, you don't like cars, you see faces in them, you told me exactly that a couple of months ago. An entire convoy had nearly trampled you while doing the karakura marathon in bike, or was that a lie too? Oh, by the way those tickets are also fake-  
Keigo was frozen, the five entrance fell from his hand above, heading dead North, east north, west north; east south, west south. His classmate had all seem to uncover his revenge ruse using an great gig in the always quiet and boring Karakura, he was... defeated.  
-Enma Daioh..what kind of demons have you unleashed upon my life-.  
"O-suuu" The teacher finally entered the classroom, made them quiet and presented the new transfer student:  
"My name is Yoh Asakura, it's a pleasure to meet you all". Ichigo suddenly woke up watching the lanky figure of the graveyard from yesterday. He was fidgeting around with his hands. Without further introduction he grabbed the last seat of the class. Looking straight at Ichigo as he passed him along.  
Suddenly the substitute badge which had been granted as a license to Ichigo, and as a mean of easying his Hollow slaying duties, started to beep, signalling foul spirits nearby. He just stood up and left the classroom saying he had to go to the bathroom, the teacher screaming unnoticed, behind Orihime and Chad joined him.  
Yoh paying no atention to the ruckus in the room watched through the window as the student now wearing a robe and carrying a big sword was running out of the school towards the action hotspot.

9 Sep. 21:01. Nearby the Kurosaki Clinic  
It had been more than a week of vicious attacks by the Hollows, each one of them stronger than the latter, and weirder: A Panda, an American Football team, an icy Lady-crow. Many times Ichigo was close to unleash his true strength, always saved by luck or wits. But not this time.  
The silent Samurai stood across him waiting for the attack. He Parried everything Ichigo put on him, outsmarted every maneuver. This was a true, intelligent warrior and his friends were nowhere near to assist him. He thought on releasing his shikai, the true shape of his sword, in an attempt to surpass him, knowing quite well that hundreds of monsters would go at it as flies to light... He clenched his teeth, his brown eyes shone with a blue shade.  
"Don't" Yoh Asakura enters, the new classmate had arrived, in an odd fighting stance which he relaxed upon landing between him and the ghoul. "I know how we can fight him without you rising your spiritual energy."  
"What.. do you meaaaaaaaah" Ichigo couldn't continue with his questioning, he was being disolved in a etereal vapourous orange ball. Only his face still recognizable.  
"Hito-dama" The Asakura held the soul sphere in the palm of his hand.  
"Oi, what the hell is this? What did you do? Put me right again dammit!" Enraged, from the small soul-ball a few flames erupted.  
"Easy now, I just condensed your presence in order to fuse it with an object, this is called an OverSoul and allows me to tap into your powers has an object and not a person." He grabed from the debris of the preceding battle an old iron bar.  
"Wait, an object? Who the hell are you! I'm going to ki…"  
"Over-Soul: Asauchi!" Yoh didn't let Ichigo finish.  
"yyyeaaaaiii´ll getyourforthis" Ichigo-ball collided with the rusty metal and an incredible transmutation took place: Now in both Yoh's hands was an enourmous blade, not different from the one tha Ichigo wielded now, in a cerulean and traslucent aspect. Ichigo's face was in the sword's guard.  
The shaman now faced the phantom samurai which had watched this entire situation without moving, apparently amused as he stood there with arms crossed.  
"Does it take you back? I've been looking for you… I've already seen what happened with the spirit partners of the others. But I guess that I still hoped that you hadn't transformed as well…" Yoh Asakura hardened his expression.  
The swords clashed. Ichigo overwhelmed with the whole situation resented every sword strike, finally getting used to guide each of his own maneuvers when he put his mind into it. Guiding the earthly conduit, two minds fought as won. Profficiency started to tip in their favor. Ichigo's strength was efficiently applied in the hands of an ex partner of the enemy in front of them. The monster's frustration increased and, at the same time, the power he put in every slash and piercing, the boys retreated with a jump to the top of a store.  
"Yo, shaman boy" Even Ichigo's voice was traslucent now. "do you know who this guy is?"  
"He used to fight besides me in other times. He's called Amidamaru and he is a 600 years old spirit of feudal Japan. Second to none, he was feared and respected. Despite his reputation i know he was kind and caring soul, we fought alongsides many battles..."  
"Your friend is gone, he is now a Hollow and his only pretention now is to feed on strong souls, after his heart degenerated, the skull mask on his face possesed him with bloodlust. But it is weird, because if it is as you say, he should be strong willed, powerful and smart enough to convert so easily, specially in such short notice. Unless…" Ichigo remebered his own hollowfication process, the black rage, the instinctual battlethirst "Some external force made him this way…" The memories were painful, he couldn't keep speaking.  
"I can still see the eyes of Amidamaru, but they are devoided, looks like pure evil, I don't know what kind of powers takes to bend a will at whim, but it has to be over for him…" Yoh clenched the sword. "Kurosaki-san, I ask that you lend me your strongest attack, i'll try to channel it through my muscles. let's finish this."  
"Yeah, I undestand" Amidamaru came from above with a downwards cut, they dodged it, but the store under them collapsed. "He can't keep destroying everything".  
Yoh put the over soul in a charging position gripping hardly the oversoul handle. "Go for the throat!"  
The burst in spiritual energy preceding the boost indicated when he had to release a slash which speedily crossed the distance between them and the Hollow. The scream told him where to point with the edge.  
The energy wave landed on the spectre, liquid negrocity shooting from his yugular cut. His head was still attached to his shoulders, not like the night behind him which tore open like a curtain, Amidamaru took advantage and retreated closing the sky behind him like a covering drapery.  
"Is it over? He didn't look dead to me" Ichigo asked inside the ethereal zanpakutoh.  
Yoh freed the possesion. The shinigami was still startled with the technique. "We will fight again, man. But right now i know that you can sense that Orihime is in a bit of a problem, so lets fight now and get answers later!"  
"Yeah, lets head on, Shaman"


End file.
